Solstice of Hell
by Darren Phoenix
Summary: An LoD Christmas story. Actually, it focuses on Dart's anger as he goes through the Moon Crisis all over again. But this time, who is the enemy?


Legend of Dragoon: Solstice of Hell (I do not own LoD or the characters used, because they belong to Sony. This is a Christmas-based fanfiction off of the game)  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The giant barrel of the Divine Cannon rose into position. Dart knew that he would never forgive himself for this, but it had to be done.  
  
"Goodbye. Shana."  
  
And the bright cannon fired.  
  
- - -  
  
"So what are your plans for the solstice, Meru?"  
  
The young Wingly girl danced as she listed off her answer, "Well, me and my dear husband might go home, but then again, I hear Albert is holding a grand festival back in Serdio. We might go there and join the fiesta! The forecast includes lotsa' snow, ya' know!"  
  
Her companion spoke, "I'm happy for them, being able to have that kind of weather. It is just too bad that it doesn't snow down here in Gloriano's Death Frontier."  
  
"Oh, Charlie, I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. You are always invited to see the country of Serdio whenever you want!"  
  
"It's alright, darling. I consider this place to be my home, and-" Charlie stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Charlie Frahma rose from her seat slowly.  
  
"Let's go outside."  
  
The two Winglies stepped on the transport to exit from Charlie's house. In the middle of one of the walking pathways, the old Wingly looked out into the wasteland. Meru looked out the same was, and saw an area of intense light.  
  
"But that's where-"  
  
Charlie cut her off, "Someone is trying to recreate the Divine Tree. and the Moon That Never Sets."  
  
"I have to find Dart!" Meru dashed off at full speed, going straight to the portal that would lead her to what once was the Giganto Holy Land.  
  
- - -  
  
"But Dart, Albert is a great spearman, he doesn't need you protecting him."  
  
"I know, but he has taken my advice with important decisions. from time to time anyways."  
  
"Well. at least be back before the day of Winter Solstice. It will be the first one since. you know when."  
  
"Don't worry, that is what this conference is about anyways. I promise it won't be that long." Dart kissed his lover on the forehead and hopped onto a horse. He began to ride off when he stopped to say something.  
  
"And Shana, when I get back. surprise me with something, okay?"  
  
The lovers smiled at each other, and the warrior in red armor rode off.  
  
- - -  
  
"Seeing Father again will make me very happy!"  
  
"I know it will, my love. That is partially the reason why I have this conference set up. It has been a while since we have seen him anyways."  
  
"Oh Albert, the Winter Solstice will never be the same again!"  
  
"Yes. people will be much happier; with the evil destroyed, and great warriors to protect this world. they will be much happier indeed."  
  
"Are there any other plans?"  
  
"After the festival, I will be attending a small party in Seles."  
  
"Oh yes, how are Dart and Shana these days?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
  
The royal family of Serdio was in a small carriage, passing the outskirts of Lohan, when a horse rider came up to them from the south- none other than Dart himself.  
  
- - -  
  
"My dear- um, I mean, Your Highness, welcome to Fletz."  
  
Queen Emille of Serdio blushed, "Father, you don't have to be that formal with me!"  
  
The King of Tiberoa cheerfully responds, "Ah, but if I'm not, I could ruin relations between our two countries!"  
  
The royal families laughed. Dart, who was standing behind Albert, let out a small chuckle. The conference members all took a seat in the dinner hall.  
  
Albert began the conversation, "Let us get down to business, have you read my proposal?"  
  
The older king responded, "Yes, and I think it is a great idea, but can we fit that much more people into your capital city?"  
  
"No. that's why if you accept this on behalf of your people, I will temporarily expand the area by ten square miles. Yes, it will be days of hard work, but I believe I can get it done. I promise you, joining in this will only make it so much better."  
  
Dart whispered to Albert's wife, "So what exactly are they discussing?"  
  
"We're trying to get all the people of Tiberoa to come to our festival in a few days. all of them." She whispered back.  
  
"Ah."  
  
The King of Tiberoa stood up. In doing so, everyone else stood up.  
  
"I shall take time to think about this. You will have my answer by tomorrow." He began to walk away, but then stopped and said, "Oh, who am I kidding? Spread the word around! We are going to Serdio in five days, everybody's going!"  
  
- - -  
  
A few hours later, the royal families had dinner in the same room. The only other person besides them in the room was Dart, standing next to the door. This time, the meeting was a family affair instead of business. It was rather silent, until Emille spoke up with something that surprised everyone.  
  
"We're going to try to have a baby."  
  
Both her father and her sister Lisa dropped their utensils, and Albert blushed.  
  
Lisa exclaimed, "This is most excellent news! You'll be having your first heir to the throne! Have you decided on any names?"  
  
Albert responded, "No, but we feel like the name will come to us within due time."  
  
The old king sighed, "Well. I can't wait." Then he directed his attention somewhere else, "And Dart, how is your relationship with Miss Shana; you do plan on getting married, do you not?"  
  
Dart almost became as red as his armor, "Well, we love each other very much, but we will get there when we get there..."  
  
All of a sudden a figure burst through the door, one with long silver hair and a blue dress. She collapsed to her knees.  
  
Dart quickly went to her, "Meru, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked back up at him, her face soaked with sweat.  
  
- - -  
  
"This ought to do it. there!"  
  
Shana placed a plastic star on top of a pine tree. that was inside the house.  
  
"Well, it does look a little strange, but Dart did want me to surprise him."  
  
There was a knock at the door, so she went over to see who it was.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
